


Jimson Weed

by clxude



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, M/M, and iwa-chan doesn't hire frat boys, as long as his boyfriend isn't dying from lack of sleep, but kuroo will save the day, even takeru could make a better latte, oikawa hates starbucks, there's a cat, witch!oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clxude/pseuds/clxude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa wouldn't be able to pass college without jimson weed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jimson Weed

Oikawa Tooru sucked at magic. At least, that’s what he kept telling himself as he _accidentally_ fucked up a spell for the millionth time and used up all of his organic jimson weed. He rarely need jimson, except during finals to insure he would pass. It was hard to come by, and even with that in consideration it was ridiculously expensive. He was a broke, somewhat magical, college student.

 

Nothing more.

 

But Oikawa Tooru was also gay and might have been _slightly_ in love with the manager of his favorite magical supply store, even if it seriously depleted his college student class bank account.

 

The shop, _Seijoh and Co.,_ was a fairly small and hidden all natural, sometimes vegan, outfitter, located behind 1.5 Starbucks and a McDonalds.  It had everything your average witch-in-training could hope for, including kittens. The kitten, Yachi, wasn’t for sale.

 

Oikawa had asked multiple times.

 

The staff was vaguely aware of what all the merchandise could be used for, smiled depending on the weather and how late they had stayed up the previous night playing _Undertale_ , and were almost polite when Oikawa knocked over a display of actually-vegan-this-time _Animagus_ brand cat food a few months ago.

 

In Oikawa’s defend, he hadn’t realized the cat was real until she nearly clawed his legs off. It had to be her eyes- too yellow to be trustworthy, or the way her coat gleamed in the dark lighting.

 

Kuroo and Kenma, two friends of his from college who worked at the shop, had just glared as they restocked the display.

 

“Honestly, Oikawa,” Kuroo laughed. “It’s just a cat, it’s not like you walked in on Kenma at two am during a _DRAMAtical Murder_ binge.”

 

Which was true, because no one besides his boyfriend was able to handle a sleep deprived Kenma. Oikawa had only ever seen it slightly during exams, and even then it wasn’t as bad as Kuroo’s stories illustrated it to be.

 

But Iwaizumi Hajime was a completely different story. The part time manager had been working there for a little over two years (two years, 34 days exactly. Oikawa had been his very first customer on his own when he had first been hired. Oikawa had loved him ever since he asked if it was _“legal to purchase that amount of a poisonous substance with a face that idiotic and untrustworthy.”)._ He still referred to Tooru as a mix between Shittykawa and Trashkawa. Oikawa excepted the possibility that Iwaizumi Hajime didn’t remember his actual name, even if Iwa-chan saw his ID on a weekly basis.

 

And when Tooru Oikawa knocked over the display of actually-vegan-this-time _Animagus_ brand cat food, he learned a total two things about Iwaizumi Hajime-

 

  * Iwa-chan knew more insults than just ‘Shittykawa’ and ‘Trashkawa’.
  * Also, he did know Oikawa Tooru’s name, and it sounded like magic on his lips and should be treasured forever.



 

As Oikawa walked back to his dorm in a downpour of heavy rain, he realized just what the second meant. Oikawa was definitely, completely, in love with Iwaizumi Hajime. Oikawa wasn’t surprised in the end. Iwa-chan was attractive, had an actual job, and was slightly funny when he tried to be.

 

Maybe _accidentally_ using all his jimson weed hadn’t been as awful as he made it out to be.

 

…

 

Thirteen months, six barely passed courses and twelve hundred dollars’ worth of jimson weed later, Oikawa managed to convince Seijoh and Co. to hire him. Iwaizumi had refused for almost a year since Oikawa first turned in a filled out application. Kuroo had smiled sadly when Iwa-chan threw the first application in a trashcan without reading it.

 

“I’m not hiring some college punk who uses jimson weed to pass.” He walked through the shop, his arm brushing against Oikawa as he walked to the storage room. “Go get a job at McDonalds or something, Trashkawa.”

 

But as the months wore by and Oikawa used every copy of the application under the front counter, he gradually wore Hajime down. He actually read the application at one point, his eye’s crinkling as he tried to hold back a laugh.

 

“You would be a good addition to the team because you have a nice smile and girls love you?” He rolled his eyes before sitting the paper on the cash register. “You would fit in perfectly at the Starbucks a street over. They might even hire you.”

 

“Iwaizumi,” Kuroo clicked his tongue. “Don’t be mean to the kid keeping this place open.’

 

Kenma looked up from his stool. “I... I like him. He’s not boring, like you and Kuroo.”

 

Kuroo shot him a glare. “And here I thought you were dating me because you liked my personality.”

 

Oikawa didn’t know what to say. Maybe he should listen to Iwa-chan and give Starbucks a chance. It was probably better. The people here all meant something to each other. That much as obvious as Kuroo ruffled Kenma’s hair, causing a blush to crawl all the way to the tips of the younger boy’s ears and Iwaizumi yelling at them to get back to work.

 

Oikawa smiled. Starbucks might not be so terrible after all.

 

…

 

Starbucks was fucking terrible.

 

It reminded him of when he used to watch his younger cousin, Takeru, except instead of mature seven year olds, it was yoga moms with anger issues. He stood in line, tapping his foot.

 

He couldn’t imagine working here. The crowd was insane, each of them yelling of their extremely complicated and strangely specific orders. By the time it was his turn to order, he wanted to cry like _literally every single other child in the fucking room._

 

He watched the baristas rush to fill orders, laughing and smiling over the roar of the shop. When his order was called ( _chai tea, venti, alcohol please there’s so many children they never stop),_ he quickly rushed to get it and leave. As he walked down the pavement to his dorm, he took a sip.

 

And promptly spit it out.

 

Four dollars and fucking Takeru could make a better cup of tea if someone cut his hands off and used the mutilated flesh for added flavor.

 

…

 

Three months passed from Tooru’s Starbucks excursion and the next time he went to Seijoh and Co. again. The original plan had been to just grab some potion ingredients and throwing some money at Kenma before running back to the university.

 

But, the universe seemed to hate Oikawa Tooru with a burning passion. When he entered the shop, it was empty of costumers. Iwaizumi stood near the front stocking shelves.

 

Oikawa started to turn around, but Iwa-chan had already seen him.

 

“Did you run out of jimson weed again? Or did Starbucks finally fire you?” He didn’t turn to look at Oikawa as he spoke until he finished emptying a cardboard delivery box. When he did, he smiled. “It’s been a while, Shittykawa.”

 

“Well, the yoga moms at Starbucks really need their soy vanilla double shot ice macchiatos.” He grabbed a basket as he walked past Iwa-chan and began to shove items in it. “Where did you move the crow feathers? I need to kill one of my professors before they fail me.”

 

“Back aisle.”

 

“They didn’t fire me,” he paused. “I’ve been really busy with exams this semester.” _And I found someone who grows their own jimson weed that’s so much cheaper than yours._

“Awe, you try to pay attention in class.”

 

“Shut up, Iwa-chan.”

 

“Don’t be mean,”

 

“You started it,” Oikawa started to argue until he felt a weight come to rest on his shoulder. He glanced down to see Iwa-chan leaning against him. “Can I help you, Iwa-chan?”

 

He sighed deeply, pressing more of his weight against Oikawa. He was warm and soft. He smelled good, which was less of a plus and more of a necessity.

 

“No one has bought jimson weed in ages. I don’t have enough room for the new shipment...”

 

“Ah,” Oikawa stepped away from him. He turned to look at Iwa-chan for a moment before smiling and flashing a piece sign. “Sorry, Iwa-chan, but you’re too late. I already have a new dealer.”

 

“What?!”

 

“He’s charging 2500 less yen than you, so I saved enough to get a new Mikasa volleyball.” Oikawa kept grinning.

 

“I can’t believe I’ve been betrayed like this,” He shot Oikawa a glare.

 

“You should have just given me that- “

 

“Shut up.” Iwa-chan bit his lip. “Would you buy your jimson weed from me again if I gave you the job and an employee discount?”

 

“Sure, Iwa-chan.” He smirked. “But only if you take me to the park and buy me mochi.”

 

Oikawa wasn’t an idiot. He knew when to fight his battles. Besides, free mochi was always better than when he had to pay for it.

 

Oikawa managed to find his chill for all of thirty seconds until he left Seijoh and Co., before running down the street to his dorm and promptly screamed into his pillow.

 

...

 

He had always loved the park. The way cherry blossoms floated around on the surface always helped to calm him down.

 

But in that moment, with Iwaizumi's hand in his, not even the cherry blossoms were able to help him think. They sat on the lakeshore, eating raspberry mochi. Iwa-chan would sometimes squeeze Oikawa’s hand whenever he laughed at one of Oikawa’s particularly bad space puns.

 

“How do you organize a party in space?”

 

“Please, stop Oikawa.” Iwa-chan flopped down the grass, shielding his eyes from the sun while holding Oikawa’s with his other. His cheeks were burn slightly from the setting sun.  “I already know what you’re going to say and I don’t want to hear it.”

 

“They planet!”

 

Iwa-chan didn’t say anything, but Oikawa felt the slight twitch of his hand as he smothered a laugh.

 

“Come on, Iwa-chan, you laughed. You know I’m funny.” Oikawa grinned. Iwaizumi’s skin felt nice against his, slightly rough and warm.

 

“You’re an idiot.” Oikawa ignored him, eating more of the mochi. “Stop it, Oikawa, you’ll get sick.”

 

“Iwa-chan cares about me?” He faked a gasp as he ate another piece.

 

“I swear to God if you puke- “ Iwaizumi dropped his hand _(Tooru missed the warmth and comfort immediately. His hand felt empty now, laying in the grass.),_ and grabbed the nearly empty box, glaring up at the other boy. “No more mochi for you, Trashykawa.”

 

“I’ll make sure to puke on you, then.”

 

...

 

When the moon rose over the lake, Tooru was holding Hajime’s hand again. It felt right, perfect even. It was cold and they were tired, but neither made any move to leave.

 

“Iwa-chan?”

 

“Hmm?” Iwaizumi sounded uninterested, but his intent gaze on Oikawa’s face proved differently.

 

“Do you want to see a trick?”

 

“Does it involve jimson root?”

 

“No! Not everything I know how to do involves it.” _Only the large majority._

“I don’t believe you,”

 

“Can I show you then, Iwa-chan?” Once Oikawa saw his nod, he started to lean towards Iwaizume. “The trick is somewhat hard.

 

“First, the moon has to be full,” his words were stark against the backdrop, the moon reflecting perfectly off the water.

 

“And then, when you do it, you have to be aware of your surrounding completely. If they’re not optimum, it won’t work.”

 

The park was devoid of life. They were alone in the world. The stars shone bright overhead, like crystals on crushed velvet.

 

“And then, you put your hands like so,” He pulled Iwa-chan closer, resting one hand on his cheek, the other on his hip. “And once you do that,”

 

He leaned forward slowly, searching his face for any sign of discomfort. When none appeared, his lips brushed over Iwa-chan’s, softly, once, twice, three times before he pulled away and rested his hands on his lap.

 

“And that’s it.” He stared at his hands, cheeks aflame. “The best trick I know.”

 

Iwa-chan was blushing hard, glaring at the now empty box of mochi. ( _Oikawa had given him the last one. Iwaizume had been surprised at first, but ate it anyway. Oikawa had wanted to taste it on Iwa-chan’s mouth.)_

 

“You're a dumbass,” But he reached out slowly, resting his hands on top of Tooru’s. He took a deep breath before pressing a fourth kiss against Oikawa’s lips.

 

“And, you do mean something to the shop. Kenma shows up to work willingly and Kuroo adores you.” He stopped, his lips a hair’s width from Oikawa’s neck. “And, I might be able to tolerate your company enough to pay you minimum wage.”

 

“So rude, Iwa-chan!”


End file.
